Wait For Me
by TheMGMouse
Summary: "One day, I will become rich and famous and take you away from this town and this place, you'll be in a place you deserve." Francis had said, as the two cuddled closely in their run-down apartment, the heat had once again shut off so they stayed there huddling together not only for comfort, but also desperate for warmth, "You just have to wait for me."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello!**

**So this story is an America and France story that I wrote a while ago for a friend. I haven't finished it completely, but I thought by posting it I would get inspired to write more of it?**

**Anywho, sit back and enjoy-**

**Note: Human names are used in here.**

**Enjoy Pt.1**  
**-TheMGMouse**

* * *

"One day, I will become rich and famous and take you away from this town and this place, you'll be in a place you deserve." Francis had said, as the two cuddled closely in their run-down apartment, the heat had once again shut off so they stayed there huddling together not only for comfort, but also desperate for warmth, "You just have to wait for me."

The half-asleep American was half asleep when the Frenchman told him and he nodded, "Okay..."

Francis left the next morning...

Now that was years ago and Francis should've known better. Alfred wouldn't wait for him. He wasn't wired that way. He would never be in one place for long. That wasn't his nature and his ADHD made sure of that too. He was a dreamer and a go-getter.

So when Francis returned to the town well on his way to being rich and famous, having opened two restaurants in the past couple years that were flourishing and was about to open a third and fourth. in search of his beloved, he found an empty apartment empty and the man was nowhere to be seen. in fact, the apartment seemed to be almost empty and just the way that he'd left it, except for one thing... A note.

Francis looked it over, anxious to find some knowledge of the missing man, more worried about his well-being than anything else. The letter was only a couple of lines in length and hastily written.

'Dear Francis, when you read this I will not be home, I know you said to wait for you, but I can't. I have to live my life as well. It's been a long time since you've been home, but I've left everything as is. I will see you when I get home. Please, do not worry about me. I know I will always have a home here, yours Alfred.' The note was dated two years ago.

Francis sat in shock, Alfred was gone. Where on earth could he be? He knew he had many connections all over, but Francis didn't know where to start. he wished he had spent more time listening to Alfred maybe he'd have more a clue that way, but instead he would have to wait for him.

Cell phones were a new thing and Francis had one, but he wasn't sure if Alfred did. No, knowing Alfred, he did have a cell phone, when iPods were out he was the first in line. Anything tech fascinated him. Francis chuckled his mind going to all the time Alfred talked about mechanics or cars or anything in the technology or machine subject. That made him think. Cars... Machines. It clicked. Francis knew where he had to go, but was unsure of its location, had to make a detour first.

* * *

Alfred continued to work on his project, "Um... Erszébet," Alfred said, looking up from his work for a moment, "Can you look at this?" He asked. The woman walked over to him and stared at the machine, "It seems like it's alright.. did you put the 12.4 caliber screw in?" "Ah, yes, that's what I'm missing," Alfred said flinging open a drawer to swiftly produce the needed screw thanks to Basch's latest organization craze.

"Thank you, Erszébet." Alfred smiled as he applied the necessary changes.

"Don't mention it." Erszébet smiled and went back to her workstation, "With all the work you've put into it, I'm sure it'll win the next derby you race in." She smiled.

Alfred nodded, "I hope so! I want to see this in the stores, and what better way than to win the race?"

"Getting the other repairs done so you can get a paycheck." She said pointing to the wall of racecars that customers had brought in during the week.

Alfred laughed as he put the car's exterior back on, "That's probably a good idea." He said, setting his work aside and walking over to the lines on cars and examined one, "This one looks like a Peugeot 203 Berline 1958... " Alfred said impressed.

"Yes, the girl who brought it in has an eye for old cars." Erszébet said as she flicked her magnifying glass setting to make it easier to see the small fine work she had to do in the car's engine, "It's going to be picked up Thursday."

"Mmm... Three days away, what needs to be done?" Alfred asked.

There was some silence as Erszébet began drilling, the drilling stopped, "Just the engine it needs to be fixed up- it keeps overheating."

"Overheating, huh.." Alfred frowned set the car down and began to examine the engine, "I'm sure I can fix that."

"I have no doubt in your abilities, Alfred..." Erszébet mumbled distractedly.

Alfred laughed a bit, "Thanks." And with that, he plugged his iPod to his headphones and began to listen to music by Queen.

* * *

Francis arrived at the computer lab that Alfred had been working at a couple of years ago to inquire about him and if there were any of those new RC stores in the area, of course, he asked about Alfred first.

"Mmm, no, I haven't seen Alfred in a couple of years..." Eduard said, "Last I heard, he was into RC race cars, he thinks it's going to be a big thing and has been trying to create this one, oh, I forgot the name of it... "

"The information is wonderful nonetheless." Francis smiled, "you don't happen to know anywhere where he could make one of these?" He asked.

"Hmm, Erika?" Eduard called, "Do you know of any places that make RC cars?"

"I do, there's a shop not too far away from here, Basch works there. It's run by a Miss Erszébet Héderváry." Erika said, coming in from the back of the shop with a box of computer and phones to sort. She set the box down on the counter and look at Francis, "I brought my car there just a few days ago, we could go together to see how it's doing when I get off in an hour. Then you can ask Miss Erszébet about your friend yourself."

Francis smiled, "Thank you." He didn't have much else to do, so he set a time to meet Erika at the smoothie shop just parallel to the computer store.

* * *

"Oh, it's been so long! You can't leave anymore, no," Arthur grinned as he tapped Francis's nose with a laugh, "I won't let you!"

"Well, you better because I do have a life now." Francis shot back.

"And what are you doing with this 'life' of yours?" Arthur asked as he began to make Francis's usual, time could pass, but the two friends would always know everything there was to know about each other.

"Opening up a restaurant chain, it's going remarkably well, 'cuillère en argent' it is getting quite popular."

Arthur nodded and turned on the blender, "My French is a bit rusty, does that mean something, Silver Spoon?"

"Oui." Francis nodded, grabbing some napkins. Arthur shut off the blender, "Sounds like you're doing well then. Have you had any contact with Alfred lately?" he asked pouring the drink.

Francis shook his head, "No, this is my first day here. I haven't seen or found Alfred anywhere yet. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Arthur shook his head, "I haven't unfortunately, Alfred and I are on bad terms again."

Francis sighed, "Must I constantly be here to keep you from disagreeing."

Arthur shrugged, "We have been giving each other space is all I can really say, and I am not complaining about it at all." Arthur said, placing a straw in the cup and handing it to the Frenchmen with a smile, "I would ask... but it's on the house." He said, deciding not to ask Francis to pay this time.

Francis shook his head, "Arthur you've been too kind having given me free drinks too many times. To let you do it again. Unthinkable.." Francis gasped, produced a shiny debit card, "And give yourself a good tip- thirty dollars."

"You never were one to be able to figure 20%..." Arthur mumbled as he began to correct the figuring.

Francis sat down, "I meant it." He said taking a sip of the smoothie. Arthur did as he was told and returned the card to Francis, "I don't believe I remember a time that you've been able to give me one of those." He said beginning to clear off tables, "Usually the card would bounce and you'd attempt to pay with cash before you simply stopped coming." He said the sadness evident in his voice, it had been five years since he'd last seen Francis at his shop and then Three years since he'd seen him period.

"Let's not talk about the past." Francis smiled, "Well, I am back now." He said and began to sip his drink. The continued their talk until Francis laughed, "Enough about me, tell me about you. How is your family doing, Arthur?" He asked chewing his straw.

Arthur shrugged, "They're alright, fighting as usual so what can I say really? You know I try my best to stay out of their business and under their radar.

Francis nodded, "Are they still causing trouble?"

"Most likely, I haven't seen them since Christmas and since you've been gone they've moved again to the next state over. Not that I mind at all. I have more space and a clean apartment for a change." He said still focused on his work.

Francis nodded, "It is good to hear you are well."

"When am I not well?" Arthur murmured moving to another table, "Did you enjoy your drink?" Francis nodded and placed his drink to Arthur's outstretched hand and continued to people watch.

A few minutes later, Erika was at the smoothie shop surprising Francis that a few hours went by so quickly. Soon they were off to the RC store, right after Erika paid for her strawberry smoothie.

* * *

"All done!" Alfred yelled over his music and head bobbing, "How's it look?" Erszébet looked over Alfred's work, "I do believe that this is a wonderful repair. The-um Miss Erika Vogel will love it." Erszébet read off the order, "We can just leave it right here.."

Elegant chimes sounded and alerted them to the front of the store where they saw two blonde staring back at them. Alfred nearly dropped the car, "Francis?"


	2. Chapter 2

Francis's ears perked up at his name, and he scanned the room before his eyes landed on Alfred, "Mon cherie.." slipped out from his lips as he stared at his beloved.

As Alfred watched, stunned as Francis was here, he was here, right? He thought as he set the car down and waved Erika a bit distractedly before coming over to Francis and gently touching his cheek scarcely believing Francis was here and not disappearing, so many times had Alfred dreamt of him just to wake up and realized he was alone. But this Francis was different, he looked at him and smiled, taking a hand and running it down Alfred's neck gently, "Hello."

"It's really you, here isn't it?"

"Yes." He said, and they kissed before Francis took him away from the shop.

Alfred would like to tell you that was how it happened, but no it didn't happen like that. Not at all. Their reunion was anything but.

"Holy- crap, I forgot something in the car! sorry for the language." He added quickly flinging a quarter in the 'NO SWEARING' jar before he raced into the workshop leaving the three standing there awkwardly.

Erszébet broke the silence, "I's nice to see you're home Francis." She said pleasantly, "Did you have a good time away?"

"I did." Francis said taking her hand elegantly and giving it a kiss, "I hope you are faring well, Miss Erszébet."

Erszébet laughed at Francis, "No need to be so formal, Alfred's spoken lots about you, and yes, things are doing well here, business has been booming so we've been able to hire two new employees."

Alfred set the car now and sat on the ground under his work table to calm himself down and desperately tried to stop himself from blushing to no avail of course... He felt dizzy, Francis, was home. Francis was here. In the store!

After three years away... Was he really here? Alfred had to know, he had had too many dreams of him where'd they'd meet, and the moment their hands touched, Francis disappeared in his grasp and Alfred was left alone, with no one else to go to… but his faithful alarm which would wake him up to an empty cold apartment. He couldn't. No. He couldn't wake up in that apartment again, but as fate was always so cruel, he probably would...

Alfred took deep breaths, it wasn't until Erika came into the back of the room that he noticed how long he'd been sitting under the table, Alfred let out an "Hmm?" as he looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

"I'm okay." Alfred lied, he felt he was in some kind of a trance, he couldn't really feel, couldn't really see, couldn't really hear… Everything was a blurring grey. It was terrifying. He was vaguely aware of Erika saying something to him, but it was like he was an alien controlling his brain- kinda like the ones in the Men in Black movies he watched a long time ago. He watched in a weird form of slow motion as he walked up to the front desk where Erszébet and Francis were chatting and catching up, it was only natural Alfred guessed as the two had been high school sweetheart years ago. … he wondered why that information popped resurfaced up in his brain now...

Alfred came up to Francis and clung to him like a child, vaguely hearing the Frenchman's soft words. He stroked his arm and pinched him. Getting something of a high-pitched scream from the Frenchman who recoiled at his touch, "Alfred, wh-what was that for?" He asked.

Alfred blinked, all of a sudden the odd, dreamlike trance came to an end, and he was standing in the car shop with Francis's arms around him, "This isn't a dream he mumbled, "This isn't a dream!" He repeated happily and kissed him.

The Frenchman happily kissed back

"You came home.." Alfred rambled, "I'm so happy, I missed you so much, and there's so much to tell you and the house... The house is a mess. Don't go by the house, oh- what am I saying you probably don't even have a key anymore…"

"Yes, I did, and there's so much to catch up on, you know that I know this little smoothie spot…" Francis started.

"Arthur's. I know," Alfred rolled his eyes, missing how often he and Francis would go there after their shifts, but since Francis had left. Alfred avoided the place- it had too many memories, and he knew it was safer to stay away as bitter agony would befall him rather than sweet nostalgia if he went there, "I'd love to go once my break is finished, right now, I need to.." Francis gave him a kiss, surprising Alfred, "Ahh- Francis, stop kissing me... We're in public... Ahh... I have a customer.."

Francis broke the kiss with a smirk, "I missed you so much, Alfred."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred said, ripping the earbuds out of his ears so he could hear him better, "Tell me something new." Alfred said rushing back into the workshop to get Erika's car, there was still a light buzz in his head, but it was a giddy warm one. He felt so good right now. He was sure nothing could ruin this. Erika had given up following Alfred and went to stand next to Erszébet they were close friends and were quite amused as they watched the reunion.

"So, Francis, how is the restaurant business going?" Erika asked.

"Oh, it's going well!" He grinned, "which reminds me, I can't stay for too long, I have a grand opening to get to in a few days, so I'll have to go up there soon, but I hope that I can take Alfred with me." He said, "I also hope to give him this too.." He said revealing a ring case.

"Oooooh!" the girls smiled. "Well, I'm sure he'll like it," Erszébet said.

"Yeah, maybe one day." Francis said, flipping the ring container open and showing them the empty container, "I don't have enough to buy one for him, I know he doesn't want something massive as he works with his hand so much."

Erszébet nodded, "I see... "

"My brother is just like that." Erika smiled, "I'm sure my brother could help you with finding the perfect one."

Erszébet nodded, "yes, he is." She laughed, remembering the countless times Erika and Roderich went looking for the perfect ring for him just to find that Busch had already found and purchased his ring.

At the moment, he and Roderich were enjoying their stay-at-home-honeymoon. Because they couldn't find any flights that were under a hundred dollars.

"Thank you, Erszébet and Erika, I owe you one." Francis smiled, "I'll cook something for you while I'm here. I'll be here for two more days, so I'll have time to make you something just let me know what you'd like."

"You really don't have to," Erika said.

Erszébet elbowed her and gave her a why are you turning down free food? Look.

"Okay, Miss Erika, here is you're Peugeot 203 Berline 1958, which is a marvelous car if I do say so myself."

Francis nodded, "It is, my grandfather had this car, and it lasted until I crashed it in 2012, so you can see how well it lasts."

"Yes." Alfred nodded, "Okay, so what was wrong was you see these screws here helped the fan move, but the place that let them hold the fan was broke.

Not to worry, it was a simple replacement, it took only a few moments to mend. The big problem was that right here, this plug here, now of course on a real car it would be connected somewhere one of the petals, but since this is an RC car, it only needs to be replaced an attached to the interior, so it doesn't get in the way of anything. Also, I replaced the wheels it's was time- and with your membership here it was free of charge." Alfred informed looking at Erszébet for a confirmation which was given by a nod before she pulled Francis away to the other side of the counter, "Alfred's been working really hard on this project, I'm sure he'd like to show you." She hinted at Francis.

As they watched Alfred hand the car and controller to Erika, "Have a great day and come back soon!"

Erika smiled and walked out of the shop when she saw Alfred had his back turned, she made an "I'll call you." Sign at Erszébet who gave her an A-OK sign.

"Hey, Alfred," Erszébet called turning to go follow him, "you haven't missed a day's work for the 562 days you've worked here, how about you take today off and hang out with Francis?" She asked.

"You've finished all the cars you have to work on today, all the cars we have left to work on aren't due until super late this week. Now would be a great time to show Francis that car you've been working on!" She suggested, "What do you think?"

"Oh, I that would be great, but I couldn't, with so many people here…?"

"It's okay! Raivis and Victoras will be joining me in thirty minutes so you can head out now if you'd like." Erszébet smiled.

"Oh, Okay!" Alfred said elated, "come on, come on!" he said pulling Francis in the workshop.


End file.
